ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
4: The Mysterious Trio~
The fourth session of the tabletop covers the results of the battle with the beedrill. It marks the first mission to be completed by the group. Summary The group questions the mysterious trio and their motives. Ryhoki also tends to Petra wounds, who shortly wakes up after. With everyone back on their feet, they gather up any remaining pokemon to bring back, and exchange names with the three before leaving the forest. Their trip back to the farm is done without any further injury. Ryhoki explains to the farmer about the rogue Combee, and asks abou the three mystery people. The farmer thanks them, and also tells them that he doesn't know who they were (but, hints that the might be a part of the ECEA, too.) With the mission done, they all head back to the city, drop off the pokemon they caught, and await their paycheck. Oh, and Ollie suggests the team name to be 'the Macaroni Hopscotchers.' Full Log Narrator: '''Alright. When we last left off, our heroes had captured all five beedrills, with some help at the end from a mysterious trio. Also, Petra had run to grab the beedrill pokeballs, and fainted next to the spearow. The fire-breathing girl is sitting by a tree, pouting; the rough-looking guy is leaning against another tree, watching you. And the green-haired guy is busy angrily shooting a Kakuna with arrows. What do you do? '''Petra: *is dead* Myka turns to the fire-breathing girl, and says, "Thanks for your help." Ollie '''constantly looking back and forth between Petra and the fire breather confused with the events that just happened '''Narrator: She looks up at you, and smiles. "Oh, ah, no problem! Always a pleasure to help people in need." she says, a bit flustered. Ryhoki ignores the interlopers for the time being and sends Khis to distract the kakuna while he went to bring Petra out of the battlefield. Narrator: The Kakuna shoots sticky strings at Khis when it gets close. The spray of the strings is a bit wide, so you get hit with some of it too, while you're trying to help Petra. Ollie turns his attention to the fire breather, "A-Where did you even come from?? I-..." Ryhoki heaves Petra over to Tassel. Narrator: Make an athletics check? *Ryhoki: 7 Narrator: She's a bit heavy, but you can manage. Ryhoki tries not to grunt too much from the effort. Also he points to the remaining pokeball on the ground, indicating for Khis to attract it on its way out of the kakuna's range Narrator: Khis will need to get close to it first, but can carry it just fine. The Kakuna near you retreat back into the trees. Khis '''floats up to it and picks it up as it turns around. It gives the kakuna a wave up in the tree as it passes back. Khis passes the pokeball off to ollie once he managed to fly over there because he might want a beedrill friend. '''Ollie stares at the pokeball and Khis and tries to take it adjusting how he is holding Levi, still in his arms. "Uhh...thank you?" Narrator: '''The rough-looking man replies to Ollie, "Oh, we just happened to be in the area." The fire-breathing girl replies, "I got a new job to help out with things," staring at the grass. '''Ollie twirls the pokeball around in his hand wile looking down at it, "Help out with things?" Khis 'bobbles happily at olli and floats back over to Kyhoki. '''Narrator: '"Yeah." she says, as if that's all there is to it. The green-haired guy seems angry that the Kakuna he was hitting got away. The rough-looking guy says, " 'Scuse us for a minute," looking at the other two meaningfully. They head off a short distance and start discussing something quietly. '''Ryhoki calls to the group, "Uh, we should go get petra some help. She's poisoned. I'm not sure how badly." Ollie snaps out of his weird confused daze, "Little Miss?" and then runs over to where Ryhoki and Petra are dropping Levi on the way over. Ollie: "What's wrong? What happened?" Ryhoki looks at Ollie, "She got poisoned by the beedrill and kakuna. She's alive, but the sooner we can get her help the better." Ollie Looks at Petra then Ryhoki, "So should we uh..carry her to the farm?" Ryhoki nods, "Probably, but I can at least mitigate the toxins I think." He gets out his kit and begins to cure her poison. Ryhoki looks back around the clearing, "Alright... so, I think we could all do with some rest... But I am concerned about that combee." Ollie looks around "Combee? What Combee?" Ryhoki '''stands up and puts his supplies away. He points to the honey comb looking pokemon, "That one up there." '''Narrator: It retreats further into the pack of Kakuna, as if it knows you're talking about it. Ollie scratches his head, "That's not a beedrill...How long has that been there?" Ryhoki 'cocks his eyebrow, "I think since a little after the beedrill came. It was attacking along side of them." '''Ollie: '"REALLY? All I saw were angry stingers everywhere!" '''Narrator: '''The fire-breathing girl and the green-haired guy seem to be having a slight argument. After a few moments, the green-haired guy starts walking over towards, y'all, with a look of exasperation on his face. The fire-breathing girl follows. '''Ryhoki sighs quietly, "That there were." He looks over to the two, "Hey there. Thanks for your help." Narrator: "No problem. Though it wouldn't have been necessary if you were properly prepared." He replies, "Speaking of which, do you have the supplies to revive her?" He nods slightly at Petra. Ryhoki '''nods to the green haired person, "I do have the means." he said simply. '''Ollie's '''face shows some relief in Ryhoki's statement. '''Narrator: "Alright then. I won't make myself a bother where I'm not needed, then." He walks briskly away from you. The fire-breathing girl hesitates, but follows after him. Ryhoki '''takes his kit back out, he was getting quite a workout from taking it out so many times in one day. He tends to her wounds carefully. '''Petra restores 32hp! Ollie watches walk away sorta dazed again. Petra: '''Eventually, Petra slowly wakes up, and weakly looks around. ".....hu..uh.? What.....?" '''Ollie '''hears Petra's waking and snaps out of his zoning, and turns around, "Little Miss!" '''Ryhoki lends a hand to help her up. Myka looks relieved to see Petra awake Myka says, "You fainted after the beedrill attacked you." Petra: "o-oh, I...I did..?" She asked, as Ryhoki helped her up. After she whispered a small 'thanks' to him, she glances around once more. "so you....took care of them, then? What about those people? Who were they..?" She seemed a little uneasy at her last statement. Scary people! Ryhoki points to them, "You can ask them yourself. We didn't really get an introduction." Petra: "mm...I see......" She stares at the mysterious group, nervously. "erm...let's at least....know who they are, and head back. We got what we came for, right..?" Ryhoki '''nods, "Give or take a few fainted pokemon behind you." '''Petra: "huh..." a pause. "....do you think we could take these back too..?" Ryhoki '''nods, "I don't see why not. Unless pokemon have the ability to wake from fainting in one's arms now." '''Ollie '''looks at the Kakuna, "I s'pos we could carry em'" Ollie walks over to the fainted Kakuna and nudges it with his foot. '''Ryhoki '''packs up and goes over to pick up a fainted kakuna, leaving petra and myka to talk to the interlopers if they wanted to. '''Narrator: '''It rolls over pretty easily. '''Ollie awkwardly tries to pick up the Kakuna Ryhoki also picks up a Kakuna. Ollie '''walks back to where Petra is. '''Petra: "..what should we do with uh...the bird..?" She's still glancing at the mystery group every so often. Ollie '''sees Petra is glancing at the group and jokingly says with a wink, "Levi could take care of that there bird" '''Ryhoki blinks, "Bring it as well. I think we were supposed to ... try to take care of their population to some degree." Petra gasps at Ollie's statement! "take care of..?! Oh my..." She then looks at Ryhoki. "Oh they.....they are..? I'll take it, then. Can't be that heavy.." Petra picks up the Spearow. Ryhoki: '''Okay... Now do we want to go back the way we came? '''Ollie shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry Honey, I have no idea~" Ryhoki humms and walks over to the two who seem to be still lurking around, "So, is there a safer way out of the forest that way? There was a wall of kakuna where we came from." he explains. Narrator: "It's... probably about the same." The fire-breathing girl replies. Ollie kinda just watches Ryhoki walk over towards the other two. Ryhoki raises an eyebrow "Probably? Did you pass by them when you were coming here?" Narrator: The fire-breathing girl hesitates, and the rough-looking man speaks up, "Yeah, we passed by a lot of 'em on the way here." The girl nods. Ollie sorta hesitantly moves closer to Ryhoki. "They probably just didn't notice all the Kakuna." "I mean..they just wouldn't be any trouble for them..." Ollie glances at the fire breather then looks at the kakuna he's holding Ollie: "I mean you saw how they came in and helped us... though we could have handled it..." Narrator: '''The fire-breather looks down at the grass again. '''Ryhoki looks at Ollie and squints, "If they didn't notice any then that route's probably safer." He resumes addressing the others "Roughly how many, would you say there were? Narrator: '''"What, did you expect us to count them?" the green-haired guy says, "There were far more than there should be, I'd say." '''Ryhoki: "No, but I did expect you to have an understanding of the word 'roughly.' Narrator: He scoffs. Ollie: "Can't we just assume it's a lot wherever we go Honey?" Ryhoki '''scrunches his eyebrows a bit, "I suppose..." '''Narrator: The rough-looking guy raises an eyebrow at the nickname. (but says nothing) Ryhoki '''turns back to ollie and petra, "Then we might as well go back the way we came since we got here without much injury." '''Petra: "...sounds like a good idea. We...mostly got hit by that sticky stuff, didn't we..? Hm..." Ryhoki nods, not bringing up that it was mostly him and khis got most of the pelting Ollie looks at the kakuna in his hands and kinda pokes as if looking to see how it works, "Ya, just a bunch of sticky stuff." Petra: "then we should be alright if we make our way back quickly...!" Ollie then kinda boops Ryhoki on the shoulder with the Kakuna. Ryhoki nods, "Works for me. Thanks again yo-" he notices the bald guy has come back. "You three!" Narrator: '''"No problem. It was nice meeting you!" the fire-breather replies. The rough-looking guy waves, with a slight grin. '''Ollie '''waves awkwardly, "Thanks for helping us... Hope to see you again Am-you peoples" he says stumbling over his words. '''Ryhoki '''adjusts his long hair which has gotten a bit out of hand recently, "Speaking of meeting, I'm Ryhoki." Narrator: "I'm Amabel," The fire-breather replies, "and these are Emmett," she gestures to the green-haired guy, "and Finbarr," she gestures to the rough-looking fellow. '''Ollie waves more awkwardly Ryhoki '''closes his eyes for a moment as he tries to memorize the names before giving a friendly smile. '''Petra meekly waves back. "pleasure to meet you...I'm Petra. Thank you for helping us.." Narrator: "Our pleasure," Finbarr replies, patting Amabel on the shoulder. Amabel smiles slightly nervously. Petra: She smiles at that. "o-oh right uh....the one waving a bunch is Ollie......and the really quiet one is Myka...in case you wanted to know, I mean..!" Myka smiles shyly. Ollie: '''"Oh right..yeah Ollie is my name" he laughs nervously "Oliver Walken...Or Ollie...yeah, ahahaha." '''Narrator: "Oh, I see. Nice to... meet you." Amabel replies. She looks at Myka and Ollie, then back down at the ground. Ryhoki gives them a parting wave and heads south with Khis Myka waves to the three adventurers and follows Ryhoki Petra: Petra heads off as well, waving one last time~ She returns tassel! Ollie awkwardly stands there a moment, "Uh nice meeting you again." he waves "And It was nice seeing you Amabel...Still totally coulda handled it." Ryhoki '''rolls eyes. '''Ollie '''walks south towards the rest of the party awkwardly stumbling over his feet '''Narrator: You make it back to the farm. The farmer emerges from the large beehive structure as you approach. Ollie waves like a dork Ryhoki waves, "Hello, sir. I believe one of your combees has joined forces with the beedrill... I don't think we're currently able to try to rescue it, but we did manage to take out several beedrill and a couple kakuna." he says lifting the kakuna in his arm to indicate it. Narrator: The farmer replies, "Ah, well that musta been what poor Jezebelle was so upset about. Glad to see yeh nabbed some of 'em though. What about the other three? I thought yous was all together." Myka '''waves in a less dorky fashion than Ollie. '''Ryhoki '''shakes head, "No, not to my knowledge. Did they say they were?" '''Narrator: "Hmm, I don't quite remember. They said they were from the same group, so I figured they were your backup or somethin' Petra: "how strange...." She seems to ponder over it for a moment. She'd have to ask the guy when they returned to the headquarters. Ryhoki shrugs, "They might have been. I don't recall..." Ollie: "Well there are a lot of them buggers right? The more people to take care of em' the better I suppose." Narrator: '"Yeh, they're a real pain, that's fer sure." '''Ollie: '"They probably sent out more people to help then." Ollie pauses..."Though ya think they would've told us" he then scratches his head with his free hand '''Ryhoki '''nods. He felt there was something he should ask about. "So, are we ready to head back?" '''Ollie: "Back where~ To the forest to git more buggas? "Or a place with less sticky stuff being shot at us?" Petra: '''"Unless there's anything we need to do here, I think it's a good idea to head back...I'm still a little tired.." '''Ryhoki thinks for a bit, "Oh, if we were just going to go back in, why did we come back here? I was thinking we needed to get proper healing. We've got some injuries I can't even help us come back from..." Ollie shugs, "I dunno, I thought maybe people wanted a change of scenery~ Maybe you wanted to ask the nice farmer for a comb for ya hair, who knows. " Ryhoki: Well, if we're going back... I we can't take anywhere near that kind of beating. If we rest for a bit, we'll probably be able to handle more than a sting or two. Ollie whistles, "Alright right Honey, if you say so I guess we should get some rest~" Ollie was about to do something either extremely dangerous, stupid or both and out of concern and commonsense Sponge forced him to refrain from doing so. Ollie Boops Rhyhoki's shoulder with the Kakuna. Petra: "rest would be good, yes..." Petra nods. "Lets head back to the headquarters, drop these off, and relax a little..~?" Myka: "Sure, sounds like a plan." Ryhoki '''nods, and hums, "Okay. If you need more help, we'd be happy to come back, Sir." '''Narrator: "Arright. I'll give yer people a call if I need ya again." Ryhoki heads out with khis in his ball and a kakuna in his arms. Ollie returns Levi when they get to the city probably Narrator: Some time later, you reach Pendington. The sun has just set. What do you do? Petra: Head to the headquarters, stat! we need to hand these pokemon over! Narrator: Alright. You reach the ECEA HQ. It doesn't seem very busy. Petra: I I'll head to the main desk? Narrator: "In to report on a job, I assume?" the lady replies, looking at the spearow you're holding. Ryhoki 'goes up to the desk as well and stands next to petra, "Yeah. What do we do with the pokemon?" '''Narrator: '''She pulls out a couple of large trays from under the desk, "Just leave them here, and I'll have someone come pick them up. What was your team name again?" '''Petra '''whispers to the group, "....d......do we have one...?" '''Narrator: '"If you don't have a team name, a team number will do." '''Ollie: "Can we call ourselves Macaroni Hopscotchers?"he says with a giggle. Ryhoki '''thinks for a moment. "I don't recall being told a team name or number... I'm Ryhoki Tanano though." '''Narrator: She raises an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever floats your boat. At least it'd be unique." she looks at Ryhoki, "Alright, I'll look you up." She types a little bit, "Ah, yes. So you're just a starter team. It looks like you haven't registered a team name for your team. In any case, what pokemon are you turning in to us? Petra: '''"Some Kakuna, some Beedrill, and this Spearow.." Petra lifts up the bird to show her. '''Narrator: "Alright. Leave 'em on the desk, and I'll total up your payment." Ryhoki '''sets the kakuna, two pokeballs and a nest ball on the desk. '''Petra puts the spearow and one (purple) beedrill pokeball on the desk vov ~ She also gives ryhoki back the spare pokeball he dropped? Ollie '''places the Kakuna he is carrying on the desk. '''Myka places the Kakuna and Beedrill she caught on the desk. Ollie takes out the pokeball that Khis handed him and casually tosses it up and down in the air wile looking at it, "So I don't recall catching this...who exactly does this belong to, hmm?" he says with a hum. Petra: "o-oh, that might be mine, actually.." Ollie hands Petra the pokeball with a smile, "Here ya go Little Miss." Petra: She takes it carefully, and places it up on there too! '''Narrator: '''Everyone gains 1 milestone level for finishing your first job. Category:Logs